


I See The Light (Lapidot)

by ArcherDarke



Series: The Wonderful World of Steven Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss!, Fluff, Insane Fluff, Songfic, Sweetness, anyway, but still not actually sorry, cuteness, give it a try its short, i see the light, i tripped and this fell out im sorry, if you don't know the song you won't get it, lapidot - Freeform, set when they're barnmates and farmers still, what can i say i hear a song i write a fic okay, yt it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Lapis and Peridot reflect on their pasts and the present and how they feel about each other.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: The Wonderful World of Steven Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I See The Light (Lapidot)

**Author's Note:**

> I lied

“Peridot! Are you out here?” Lapis Lazuli padded out of the barn into the wide-open yard in search of her fellow Gem, having just spent hours rewatching the whole boxset of Camp Pining Hearts. A bright moon illuminated collection of scrap and debris littering the ground around the barn and she sighed contentedly. This was home.

“Yeah! I’m over here!” Peridot popped her head out of a pile of junk and grinned. “I’ve started a new meepmorp project!” She hopped out of the pile holding an indistinguishable piece of metal and, after inspecting it for a moment, she trotted over to another pile of junk. Lapis watched as Peridot scrambled up the second pile, her short legs hindering her speed. Eventually she reached the top and placed the scrap in her hand securely into a groove. Lapis suddenly realised that the second pile _was_ the new meepmorp Peridot had started.

“It looks great!” Lapis gave a small smile, taking in the whole structure. There was no discernible pattern to it that she could see, but that was the beauty of meepmorp; it could be anything you wanted.

“Thanks! It’s not finished yet, of course, but I hope to have it completed before the sun rises.” Peridot explained, voice laced with enthusiasm. It didn’t matter what she was working on, whether it was the engine of a spaceship or a new installation for the barn, as long as Peridot had something to fix or put together, she was happy. Lapis had found it annoying at first, but she had slowly come to find it endearing.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna take a walk!” Lapis said, sending a small wave in Peridot’s direction. The little engineer was already crawling into another pile of junk, however, and Lapis shook her head with a smile. She began walking along the dusty road, past the fields of cornrows that had grown twice as tall as she was, and then into the vegetable patch where the pumpkins and carrots and lettuces continued to get fatter every day.

As she walked she thought about the past, about all the things she had been through and where she was now. She felt her gem tingle as different emotions welled up inside her. It was always like this when she allowed herself to think and remember and just _feel._ As someone who did her best to keep her feelings under lock and key most of he time, it felt freeing to have these moments alone just to let herself breathe, to work on accepting the past and living in the present.  
She came to a stop in the middle of a field they hadn’t yet begun to use. The grass was long, the tips tickling the tops of her shins as they moved with the same soft breeze that ruffled her messy blue hair. Opening her arms wide, she let herself fall backwards into the lush turf.

She put her arms behind her head and looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars as they twinkled brightly back at her.

“All those days trapped inside a mirror,” She softly began to sing, letting her emotions pour out into her words, “all those years suffering within.” She felt the cool ground against her gem and imagined the earth healing her with its touch. “All that time never even knowing just how lost I've been.”

Feeling a calmness wash over her, she pushed herself up with her hands, revelling in feeling of the grass in between her fingers.  
“Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, finally at peace.” She sang, enjoying the specific kind of release that singing brought her. “Sitting here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be...” Getting to her feet again, she activated her gem and let her wings flow out before leaping into the air to take flight.

“And at last I see the light,” She swooped down over the cornfield, lowering her hand to brush the tips of the stalks as she passed, causing a wave of fireflies to rise into the sky, “and it's like the fog has lifted.” She hovered amongst the bugs as they floated lazily around her, swirling with the current created by her wings, “And at last I see the light,” She pushed herself upwards and out of the swarm, climbing higher and higher until she could look down and see the whole of the farm below, “and it’s like the sky is new.”

From up here the barn was small but lit up with the lights she and Peridot had strung together and placed haphazardly around the outside. The windows glowed with an invitingly orange hue, beckoning her back home.  
“And it's warm and real and bright, and my world has somehow shifted…” She glided down towards the barn until she came to a soft landing on the roof, where she sat and sought out Peridot with her eyes. She spotted her in yet another pile of junk and felt her gem glow with a warmth she had never felt in the past, but now felt almost every day in the present.  
“All at once, everything looks different…now that I see _you…_ ”

Peridot heard the whoosh of Lapis’ wings and the soft thud of her landing and looked up to see her sat on the barn, watching her with an intensity in her eyes. She turned away quickly, feeling suddenly shy. She picked through the junk, her mind only half on her task now, and was surprised when she saw something very familiar lying amongst the scrap. She picked it up and laughed softly, feeling silly now for having ever felt she needed it in the past.

It was the boot piece of her limb enhancers that Steven had given back to her. She’d forgotten all about it after a while of living and working on the farm with Lapis. She turned it over in her hands and shook her head sadly.

“All those days working for the Diamonds,” She began to sing, “all those years thinking they were pure.” She stood and walked over to her new project, which was slowly but surely taking the shape she had envisioned. “All that time never truly seeing things the way they were…” It all seemed like such a long time ago now, but the impact of the Diamonds was still being felt by both her and the other Crystal Gems. Especially Lapis, who she knew still suffered with the many traumas she had been through. She chanced a look at Lapis, relieved to find her looking up at the sky now instead of at Peridot. She took the rare moment to observe her, the moonlight giving her an almost ethereal glow.

“Now she's here shining in the starlight,” Peridot whispered, feeling awed by what she saw, her gem tingling with emotion, “now she's here, suddenly I know. If she’s here its crystal clear,” Peridot’s eyes widened as something powerful washed over her, something that told her she this was exactly where she needed to be. “I’m where I’m meant to go…”

Lapis suddenly glanced down at her and Peridot squeaked and spun back around to her meepmorp, feeling caught out. She looked at the boot in her hand and up at the structure, trying to find the best place for it. Finally spotting the perfect crevice, she began to climb, her thoughts still on Lapis. The nook was high, and the climb was difficult. She struggled to reach suitable handholds and just as the crevice came within reach she slipped and lost her footing. She fell backwards, tensing her body ready to hit the ground, and then she felt arms hook underneath hers and suddenly she was floating.

“Hey, you should be more careful,” Lapis chuckled into the top of Peridot’s hair as they hovered in mid-air. Peridot blushed and pointed to the place she was trying to get to.

“Can you..?”

“Of course.” With a powerful thrust they were soaring up and Lapis hovered again as Peridot slotted the boot into the gap she had found. They floated slowly down to the ground again and looked up at the structure together. It didn’t have much form, but it was made up of two very distinct colours, each blending into the other down the centre of the sculpture. Green and blue, blue and green, coming together as one. Peridot hadn’t even realised what she was doing, it had simply felt right at the time.

Lapis looked at the meepmorp for what seemed like hours, and then she looked at Peridot.

“I love it.” She whispered. Peridot smiled proudly; her cheeks dark. Lapis turned back to the sculpture, entranced by it. After a moment her hand found Peridot’s and they entwined their fingers together.  
“And at last I see the light,” They sang in unison, “and it’s like the fog has lifted.” Their voices were in perfect harmony with one another.

“And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new.” They turned to each other then, eyes locking, gazes full of feeling. “And it's warm and real and bright, and our world has somehow shifted…”  
Peridot stood on her tiptoes, using her free hand to cup Lapis’s face in her palm. Lapis lowered her face to Peridot’s, pressing their foreheads together. She could feel Peridot’s gem thrumming with energy and she knew hers was doing the same.

“All at once, everything is different, now that I see _you._ ” Their lips came together softly, eyes closing, both completely new to this but both so sure. They came apart slowly, still caught up in the moment, still feeling as though they were connected in some way, almost as if they were fused. They smiled warmly at each other.

“Now that I see you…”


End file.
